


The Age of Innocence

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Military Academy, Pre-Canon, Pre-Infusion!Kefka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Uno de ellos era un recién llegado peleando por no ser despreciado mientras que el otro prefería vivir aparte, centrado en sus propios objetivos... Sólo uno de ellos hará posible que sus caminos se unan...
Relationships: Leo Christophe & Kefka Palazzo





	The Age of Innocence

No daba la impresión de que las cosas fuesen a mejorar, presintiendo desde el primer momento que dejó la seguridad del hogar para afrontar lo que su propia decisión le deparaba que no iba a ser muy afortunado pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña esperanza era atesorada en su corazón alentando su joven espíritu. El mismísimo Emperador se había dignado a abandonar su despacho de gran dimensión guiado por cierta curiosidad hacía su persona. En toda su todavía corta vida Leo jamás había experimentado un honor similar, recordaba con vaga nitidez visitas a su residencia por parte de otros soldados de considerable rango, la mayoría provenientes del circulo en el que su padre se movía pero nunca el gobernante del Imperio, a excepción, claro estaba, de la solemne celebración de su muerte. Día duro de recordar sin verter lagrimas rabiosas e imposible de borrar de su memoria con mejor capacidad de retener mayor cantidad de detalles.

-Leonard Cristophe... -Los quebradizos labios del maduro hombre se habían separado para pronunciar su nombre, lentamente evocando el recuerdo del hombre por el cual Leo había recibido su nombre. Leve punzada de melancolía no podía ser escondida ni siquiera para un tirano, el capitán Cristophe había servido bien al Imperio hasta que el idealismo se hizo demasiado grande.

-Si, señor. -Afirmó el chico de dorados cabello bajo los rayos del sol, su aliento siendo contenido a medida que elevaba su cabeza, encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos del Emperador, su color recordaba al de la porción de cielo que rodeaba la ciudad cubierto por una sutil pero persistente neblina. Su ceño no tardó en fruncirse lo que preocupó al muchacho que se irguió al minuto siguiente.

-Vuestro padre sirvió bien al Imperio. -Manifestó con solemnidad Gestahl, su voz sonando un tanto imponente. -No espero menos de su único hijo. -

Ni una palabra fue articulada, ni un insignificante sonido brotó. Sus ojos pardos a continuación de pestañear se apartaron incapaces de ocultar el yacente dolor que despertaba la perdida.

-Sería una lastima que tan horrible suceso se repitiese... -Dejó el tirano caer como si tal cosa antes de retirarse con igual silencio con el que había llegado, igual cosa hizo el soldado que le había acompañado. El color de las telas de su uniforme brillaban carmesí como emulando las del regente, observándolos convertirse en meras figuras rojizas y a la distancia el chico de piel morena no podía apartar la mirada de ellas. Hacía tiempo que no veía telas de belleza semejante.

En el interior del Castillo que había sido restaurado con el propósito de servir como base principal de las fuerzas militares del Imperio en una de las plantas inferiores, jóvenes de diversa edad comprendida entre los diez hasta los dieciocho años recorrían los pasillos apresurados a fin de no llegar tarde a las lecciones que en cada habitación eran impartidas llenándolos de jaleo. En mitad de ese caos de pasos y voces, un soldado cargado con una mochila de recia tela esperaba a que la zona se disipara en silencio. Sus ojos de clara tonalidad se cerraban mientras algunos finas ondas de pelo caían por su frente. En sus pálido rostro no era difícil distinguir hastío antes de que sus labios rosados se separasen para exhalar, luego esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando el único sonido audible era el cierre de las puertas quedando en total soledad. Las claras y estrictas voces de los enseñantes repasando la lista de alumnos pertenecientes a su clase alejándose a cada paso que daba con un lugar mucho más deseado en mente.

-¡Alto, soldado! - Una voz clamó. Interceptado a pocos pasos del elevador, el joven rubio no tuvo más opción que pararse y fijar su mirada en el que le llamaba, girando su cabeza. -¿A dónde se dirige? - Preguntó, directamente.

-¿A la biblioteca? -No tardó en responder el soldado de menor estatura, su entonación final era sugerente, encogiéndose de hombros.

El soldado le miró pensativo antes de lanzar otra pregunta molesta:

-¿No tienes clase? -

¡Eso que más daba! Pensó el interrogado que tras dejar escapar un sutil sonido equiparable al comienzo de una carcajada sin abrir la boca, replicó a la defensiva:

-Ninguna en la que ser bien recibido y respetado, me temo. Si no me cree, puede hablar con cualquiera de mis instructores. -

Era cierto, en parte de ahí había surgido su afición por frecuentar la biblioteca en vez de las aulas pero nadie lo creía, es más tendían a sospechar que se tratase de una excusa para acometer cualquier otra actividad. Los brazos del soldado se cruzaron determinando nuevamente si creer su palabra o no.

\- Así lo haré. -Habló al cabo de un rato. El ceño del muchacho se frunció al ser confirmada la suposición del sino que le esperaba, la consecuencia más que el premio a sus muestras de sinceridad cuando el otro agregó medio sonriendo. -No, mejor, tú me guiarás hasta tu mentor para informar de tu ausencia. -Descruzándose de brazos, agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme al rubio, arrastrándolo con él.

Forzosamente entró junto al soldado al elevador que se cerró antes del toque del botón que les haría subir a la planta precisa encerrándolos en su interior, anulando cualquier intento de escapatoria.

Nuevamente cruzado de brazos, el soldado observaba al joven rubio, ambos varones situados ante la puerta que daba al interior del despacho adecuado entre la larga fila de puertas de recia madera con finas líneas doradas como adorno más la colocación en el centro de pequeños letreros de igual material indicativos de cada dueño. No retomaría su puesto como guardián hasta que ambos entrasen y su acción fuese comunicada, eso ya había quedado bien claro. Kefka más deseoso de quitárselo de encima que el otro de irse golpeó con energía la dura superficie con sus claros nudillos.

-Adelante. -Oyeron al hombre que ocupaba el espacio tras la puerta, su voz jovial a pesar de la firmeza.

Los claros irises del oficial se iluminaron reconociendo a los dos soldados entrantes y sus labios se separaron para exhibir en su sonrisa dos filas de dientes acompañando la elevación de oscuras cejas mucho más arriba.

-Qué agradable sorpresa... - Comentó, cada palabra resonando con comedido sarcasmo. -¿Qué ha sido esta vez? - Y centró su atención en el otro soldado, el que siempre conducía a Kefka hasta su despacho cumpliendo fielmente con su labor seguro de que tenía alguna nueva travesura que transmitir antes de dejarlos solos.

-Señor, he interceptado al soldado Palazzo escaqueándose una vez más de sus clases. -No tardó en contar habiendo saludado previamente como los soldados estaban adiestrados, sus ojos fulminando al mencionado fijados en él antes de volver a ser puestos al frente donde su superior escuchaba sin alterarse desde su asiento.

El general asintió cerrando los ojos y dijo:

-Buen trabajo, regrese a su puesto. Ahora me corresponde a mi ocuparme del soldado Palazzo. -

Kefka no pudo contener la pedorreta que al desinflar sus cariños el aire contenido hizo salir, labios sin desunirse.

-Si señor. -Acató la orden ignorando al rubio, asintiendo y repitiendo la muestra de respeto. Tras un giro, se alejó, abandonando el despacho.

Libres de la presencia del otro varón, el general Wilson podía retomar una conducta menos formal hacía Kefka que proseguía de pie, sonriendo finalmente experimentando la ansiada liberación. Agitando su cabeza como recién librado de un mal bicho encima, suspiró feliz sin ninguna limitación:

-Por fin. -Añadiendo y colocando cada mano a un lado de su cintura. -¿Algún sermón para hoy? -

Incitando una carcajada en el oficial que vibró a lo largo del espacio que les rodeaba. Que reconfortante era reír y que gracia tenía el muchacho demasiado resabiado para temer un castigo o hacer si quiera el intento de reflexionar y seguir consejos, sin embargo en eso consistía aun igualmente consciente de lo banal que resultaba.

-Tu ingenio siempre merece un trago. -Manifestó, su dedo índice señalándole con un ojo cerrándose. El alcohol tenía la magia de hacer cualquier conversación más distendida, si no fuese por las impresiones que causaba en otros, John lo consumiría en presencia de soldados más a menudo pero el único que gozaba de previa confianza era Palazzo que apoyando los codos en la lisa superficie de madera le miraba.

-¿Mío o tuyo? -Ambos sabían de sobra la respuesta pero eso no impedía formular la pregunta con cierta malicia.

Aclarándose la garganta, descubriendo la pequeña botella y un vaso de cristal, sosteniéndola con una mano, la otra se ocupaba de desenroscar el tapón. Cualquier excusa era buena para beber un poco de veneno pensaba el joven de cabellos dorados, una media sonrisa dejando a la vista algunos dientes, siguiendo el liquido verterse en el objeto de cristal igual que una pequeña cascada. Una vez remojados sus labios, el oficial con la misma precisión cerró la botella y la guardaría en su principal escondrijo quedando sobre la mesa un vaso por rellenar. Exhalando profundamente, ojos cubiertos por parpados al cerrarse, una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del soldado de mayor rango. Los mejores minutos de una mañana que se alargaba en el resolver de problemas ajenos.

-Para lo inteligente que eres sigues actuando estúpidamente. -Prefirió reflexionar meneando la cabeza. -Lo peor es que siguiendo esta conducta sólo lograrás alejarte del objetivo que hay en tu cabeza... Pues sé que lo hay. -Guardó silencio y cerrando los ojos al instante siguiente inspiró profundamente. Tomó su pluma y empapándola en la negra tinta escribió una serie de palabras en un papel que sería apartado del resto puesto sobre la punta de la mesa, delante. -Ten, Ya sabes lo que toca. -

-¿Eso es todo? -Kefka le increpó arrugando su frente sutilmente, decepcionado cogiendo el fino documento.

-Sí, eso es todo. -El otro asintió levantando ambas y gruesas cejas, sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Tras doblar la pieza de papel, el soldado se volteó para avanzar hasta la puerta, comprendiendo que su tiempo en el despacho se había acabado lo que convertiría su presencia en sobrante.

Sudoroso y exhausto, un chico nuevo era guiado hasta la que se convertiría en su habitación, amplio espacio en el que varias camas habían sido distribuidas a la zona izquierda y a la derecha dejando por el centro un buen tramo por el que desplazarse, alfombrado. De no ser por el cansancio que arrastra tras haber puesto todos y cada uno de sus músculos en funcionamiento hubiese podido recorrer la dependencia más calmo, deparando en cada elemento alrededor como la cuidada pintura de paredes o los materiales usados en la fabricación de colchas, mantas y hasta sabanas en vez de una vez llegado hasta la cama que le sería asignada, dejarse caer sobre ella, cerrando ojos y dejando caer las posesiones portadas en una maleta.

El soldado responsable de llevarlo hasta esa zona, meneó la cabeza mientras contenía una carcajada. Para el hombre joven las pruebas de admisión también fueron duras, mucha presión por agradar que llevaba a un esfuerzo excesivo en cada ejercicio físico finalizando en un largo periodo de agujetas y entumecimiento.

-Animo muchacho, ya las que quedan son menos arduas. -Comentó antes de retomar su deber como guía aclarándose la voz. -Por el momento se te asigna esta cama, encontrarás un uniforme que llevar en un cajón de la mesita pero hasta que las pruebas de admisión no hayan concluido y sean evaluadas no se te dará un rango. En caso de necesitar algo, busca al soldado Willis, ese soy yo. -

Abriendo los ojos, Leo se forzó para quedar sentado, escuchando al otro y costosamente logrado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, otra cosa. La comida se sirve en los comedores principales a partir de la una, te aconsejo no llegar tarde. -Recordó Willis guiñándole un ojo y chascando un dedo a la vez que le señalaba con dicho dedo. Cuanta mejor impresión diese en ese periodo de prueba, más favorable sería la opinión de los superiores.

-Entendido. -Asintió de nuevo el moreno pero en ese momento lo que más deseaba era echarse en la cama y descansar. Ni siquiera retiró las colchas y deshizo las mantas, echándose hacía atrás, tumbado se giro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Fue al cabo de un buen rato que el tronar de zancadas más la combinación de voces provenientes de un pequeño conjunto de soldados sirvió para despertarlo. Abriendo los ojos, sintió rápidamente la desagradable sensación de haber dormido de más por consecuente se incorporó y salió de la cama con el corazón en un puño, temiendo no tener tiempo para asearse y cambiar su ropa de ciudadano por las reglamentarias, casi tropezando con sus propios pies lo que pronto atrajo la atención de los otros que dejaron a un lado su conversación parándose para reírse del torpe y recién llegado, librándose de mayor humillación gracias a sus reflejos. Respirando hondo por la nariz contuvo todo lo posible la exasperación que el sonido de las risas avivó doblemente consciente de su traspié, concentrándose en encontrar los baños.

En mitad de su lectura, ocupando por un periodo de tiempo que se había vuelto indefinido sumergido en el contenido que cada pagina poseía, de los últimos soldados que no había cerrado sus libros y cuadernos para guardarlos y desocupar las mesas desplegadas en varios rincones del área de lectura se detuvo sí pero sacando de un bolsillo un apreciado reloj de mano, su blanca cara con oscuros números definiendo el momento vigente. Comprendiendo con rapidez lo que ese dato significaba, habiéndolo cerrado y devuelto al interior del bolsillo, arrugando la frente dirigió una última mirada al volumen abierto llegando a lo que sería la mitad marcada por una finísima cinta y forzado a memorizar el digito en un mínimo espacio correspondiente a esas paginas, lo cerró procurando no dañar las delicadas paginas al juntarse, sabía que pasarían muchos días antes de tener la oportunidad de retomarlo. Atraer la atención de los encargados nunca era una buena idea tras haber sido expulsado, eso sólo garantizaba tener la puerta cerrada siguiendo sin excepciones el protocolo y utilizar su encanto no funcionaba con la arpía principal.

A diferencia de aquellos que ya estarían preparándose para acudir a los comedores principales, la dirección de Kefka era otra, caminando ligero hacia el elevador que en ese momento era para su agrado custodiado por un soldado distinto. Haciéndose a un lado el tipo no le cuestionó más de lo estrictamente obligatorio.

-¡Alto! ¿A donde se dirige soldado? -Exclamó, a lo que el rubio menos robusto meramente dijo:

-A la planta baja. -

De todos modos, curiosear yendo más allá no le correspondía como tampoco al anterior. Pulsando el botón, tanto las puertas como la malla de hierro tras ellas se abrieron acogiendo a ambos varones que entraron en silencio. Descendiendo el sonido continuado del mecanismo trajo algo de distracción. Llegados al destino estipulado, el soldado se despidió del otro con un mero gesto de respeto que Kefka no tuvo más remedio que devolver.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Transcurrido el tiempo estimado, Kefka Palazzo retornó con su deberes como soldado y estudiante, volviendo así a la rutina que dichos títulos conllevaban. Un tiempo en el que no había tardado en cobrar otra vez relevancia su nombre entre soldados de todo rango, principalmente cadetes, llegando a oídos de nuevos integrantes, reclutas como Leo en espera de ser aceptado tras realizar las pruebas obligatorias y así obtener el rango de cadete. Algo únicamente permitido a los nacidos en Vector o provenientes de buena familia dentro de la capital.

Fuese a donde fuese, el zumbido de los susurros en diferentes corrillos siempre se avivaba como pólvora encendida, convirtiéndose en el ruido de fondo que le acompañaba, apaciguado por la voz del docente de turno pero recobrando su continuación fuera de las aulas.

Leo desde su posición con otros chicos con parecida suerte dentro del escalafón, habiendo creado así un pequeño grupo de apoyo no dejaba de asombrarse, inconscientemente siguiendo al muchacho rubio con la mirada atravesando la magnitud del comedor pues la frecuencia de comentarios aumentaba en el descenso de voces en cada mesa tras su paso. Apoyando parte de su morena cara sobre la palma de una mano su cabeza se llenaba de elocubraciones que a diferencia de prácticamente el resto de la sala prefería mantener sólo dentro de su cabeza.

-Chicos, ¿cuanto crees que durará esto? -Una voz cercana acabó por hacerle perder el hilo en su observación. El joven poseedor además tenía unas redondeadas gafas que cubrían mucho más que sus ojos, detalle siempre resultón.

Pestañeando, el también joven Cristophe cambió de foco de atención, despegando la mano que sostenía su rostro para colocarla sobre la mesa pero no habló.

-Yo diría que depende de varios factores. -Comentó otro, frente a ellos, todavía masticando un trozo de pan. Tragando la bola blanca en que se había convertido dicho trozo, continuó, ofreciendo su propia teoría. -Veréis, según he podido oír en los pasillos, el soldado Palazzo no es un soldado normal. ¡Él es familiar del mismísimo Emperador! Lo que hace que cualquier cosita que haga acabe causando mucho interés... -

Leo escuchó atentamente aunque tuvo que apretar bien los labios para no permitir el escape de una risotada, acabando en pedorreta. Aquello carencia de sentido, claro que los rumores tenían más de invención que de información fiable.

-¿Qué? -Le retó ofendido, cruzándose de brazos. Su chaqueta marrón verdosa llena de pequeñas migas. -¿Acaso tu cuentas con una información mejor? -

Negando con la cabeza, a fin de no disgustar más a uno de los pocos amigos con los que contaba, bajando las cejas Leo se disculpó:

-Lo siento pero me sorprende que así fuese. -

-Lo cierto es que nuestro Emperador no da esa imagen de padre... -Agregó el de las gafas, encogiéndose con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo siguiente fue la escucha de una intensa defensa de dicha información que ninguno quiso contradecir pues la comida acabaría en una enzarzada discusión, aparte de que había una duda razonable al ser reiterado el aspecto de Palazzo con el poseído por Gestahl en años anteriores. Masticar la dura carne y beber agua era mejor plan, de lo contrario su tiempo se acabaría y no habría llenado su estomago de suficiente alimento, necesario para las duras horas de entrenamiento físico que les tocaba.

Irresistible era para Kefka parado junto a la puerta de un aula muy concreta darse la vuelta y alejarse pero liberando el aire que sus pulmones retenían por la nariz cruzó por dicha puerta asemejándose a los otros muchachos uniformados y cargados de bártulos. Su cabeza levantada a cada paso repitiendo igual talante que el mostrado en otros lugares comunes como los comedores. Acomodándose al asiento de madera escogido se dedicó a poner sus materiales de estudio sobre su espacio de la mesa, fingiendo no percibir los ojos fijados en él hasta que una nueva presencia de mayor importancia atrajese su atención.

El gesto del hombre se torció reconociendo al reaparecido Palazzo de pie a un paso de la extensa y rectangular pizarra de un oscuro verdor, una mueca de desdén que ni se molestó en suavizar antes de continuar su camino hacia la mesa en la que depositar su maletín pero la cosa no se quedó en una mera expresión facial, no, su desagrado hacia el muchacho rubio tenía que resonar en toda el aula, expresado a viva voz.

\- ¡Oh pero qué ven mis ojos! Una cara que hacía tiempo no veía por esta clase... -Se mofó sin poseer gracia alguna, sus palabras por mucho que su entonación así lo pretendiese carecían de ella. -¡Por favor, antes de comenzar con la lección, démosle un aplauso al reaparecido Palazzo! -Otra exclamación salió de su boca mientras era el único en hacer dicha acción con sus manos.

Con un publico poco entregado el profesor se centró en la lección correspondiente, dando así por fin comienzo a la clase. Sus alargados y huesudos dedos moviéndose a la misma velocidad que su boca emitía frases cargadas de términos seguidos de significados que retener tal cuales llenaban el ambiente. Una vez expuesto el tema, Kefka sabía que sería el turno de realizar preguntas a los alumnos, cayendo la mayoría en él con el principal objetivo de humillarlE frente al resto, con este instructor era siempre así.

Leo junto a un numeroso grupo de chicos de edad cercana a la suya había acabado la segunda sesión de entrenamiento físico del día, su cuerpo nuevamente dolorido lo que hacía costoso moverse. Las secuencias de ejercicios no sólo aburridas sino que igualmente agotadoras aunque el chaval como el resto había alcanzado la rápidez en su ejecución exigida, al precio del sudor y hedor que brotaba de su cuerpo mezclándose con el aroma envolviendo la zona de aseo común.

En la seguridad del hogar, nunca había tenido problemas en exponer su piel en el cambio de prendas sucias tras humedecer su piel desprendiéndose de sudor y posible roña con toallas, sin embargo como algunos cuchicheos y risitas demostraban en algún que otro rincón en que sus ojos depararan oyéndolas, todo lo contrario. Callando pero adoptando una actitud desafiante los chicos le devolvieron la mirada. Por insustancial que en verdad fuese, esos chicos poseedores de una tonalidad más acorde con la de la mayoría no necesitaron razonamiento alguno para decidir usar dicha condición para atormentarle. Ni siquiera se necesitaron preguntas por parte de Leo para que el moreno supiese que se había convertido en una especie de presa. Tomando la ropa que había en su bolsa con rapidez se cubrió y dejó la zona fingiendo no darle importancia. Desde su posición a la espera de la llegada del elevador, todavía se divisaban jóvenes en la despejada pista de piedra.

Por supuesto sólo el tiempo podría determinar la clase de depredadores que eran, si meros charlatanes o violentos opresores. Al igual que sólo el tiempo podría determinar el tipo de fortaleza del oprimido.

Quedando para el más joven soldado la parte pesada del día superada. Lo siguiente solía requerir su inteligencia y memoria una vez situado en la clase adecuada a la materia impartida. Habiendo sacado todo lo necesario, arrugando la frente apoyaría sus codos sobre la mesa, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un lapicero, listo para anotar cualquier dato importante. Como novato, sin ir muy lejos, toda información acerca de diferentes zonas de combate y posicionamientos era de gran valor sin poder experimentar las cualidades del terreno.

Por fortuna, habiendo obtenido el forzoso honor de formar parte del selecto grupo de asistentes de Cid, la secuencia de clases listadas en agenda estudiantil de su grupo y grado se veía de cuando en cuando alterada de ser llamado, de igual modo que los demás componentes. No siendo apto para la realización activa del cargo de soldado, una oportunidad de perder clases detestadas excepcional aún habiendo insistido el maduro científico de que Kefka haría lo posible por cumplir con su formación.

El grupo en su totalidad solían reunirse con el maduro científico en su despacho, guiados por el soldado que Cid solía depositar su confianza, entregándole las llaves necesarias para atravesar las puertas metálicas que separaban la zona militar de la medica dentro de la misma planta, por encima de la transitada en su día a día. En el interior del cuarto la devolución del valioso objeto tenía lugar minutos antes de quedar a solas con él, convertido en su indiscutible superior nada más la puerta de oscura madera fuese cerrada tras la salida de su temporal guardián.

Al principio originó considerable choque la llegada al invernadero, lugar cuyo conocimiento no salía de las personas que Cid elegía revelar o llevar consigo como porción de terreno concedida por el Emperador, siendo más fácilmente asumible la entrada a un espacio del estilo a un aula mas al sucederse otras visitas, concurriendo en la misma zona natural, se hizo habitual de suponer. Cada vez con un nuevo espécimen por conocer y examinar, asistiendo al científico en la labor. Algunos recientemente hallados, necesitando trasplantación u otros necesitando ser estudiados al pasar de una fase a otra en su desarrollo de florecimiento. Habiendo ocasiones excepcionales en las que el espécimen era un animal salvaje. No sabía como pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Cid, el pelirrojo le agradaba más y más, notándose en cada reunión.

Desde su rincón, observando con mayor atención de la que pretendía, Leo sonreía al ver como algunos jóvenes se acercaban al espacio que Palazzo siempre ocupaba, no sabía la razón pero ese hecho parecía alegrarle aunque desconocía el vinculo que podía haberles llevado a su acercamiento. De no ser por los sutiles cambios en los uniformes, todos los ocupantes del comedor parecían iguales, variando en edad y complexión. Pestañeó y su sonrisa se desvaneció no obstante en el momento que cada uno de ellos se alejó. Palazzo había rechazado la invitación con la que se habían presentado, con la mayor amabilidad posible pues se habían convertido en compañeros en labores extraoficiales. Leo no era consciente aún de ello pero aquel suceso, probablemente viniendo a su memoria todas las habladurías centradas en el rubio, despertó algo en él. Una aspiración a acercarse a él y conocer mejor al solitario Kefka. Así sería más fácil formular la preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza cada vez que veía escenas de ese tipo.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Un año después de haber obtenido el rango de cadete lo que validaba su agregación en la formación militar y le confería un rango en la escala de igual asunto, el preadolescente todavía necesitaba rememorarse con la lectura del comunicado en papel que no soñaba, guardado junto al sobre en el que se le había entregado entre varias de sus posesiones, distribuidas en los cajones que componían su mesita de noche. El hijo mayor de los Cristophe habiéndolo dado todo desde el inicio, favoreciendo su disposición y trabajo duro el convencimiento de todos los encargados de brindarle la admisión definitiva. Terminada de leer las palabras que más le llenaban de fuerza en su día a día, el muchacho doblaba la carta y la introducía nuevamente en el sobre para después depositarla con el resto de sus cosas, listo para abandonar el dormitorio que compartía habiéndose ocupado previamente de vestirse y asearse, cargando consigo una bolsa con ropa de recambio.

Kefka continuaba haciendo malabares entre sus clases y las horas como asistente de Cid. De acuerdo a los altas calificaciones que el muchacho rubio alcanzaba, siendo mucho más valiosas que su actitud durante las lecciones diarias como los profesores no temían recalcar, éste seguía teniendo derecho a avanzar como los demás estudiantes hasta finalizar los ciclos. Para el señor Marquez una gran alegría mientras que para los otros hombres bajo el mismo titulo fatalidad incomprensible para el pelirrojo, cada vez que surgía el asunto. Habiendo adquirido sin ni siquiera proponérselo el rol de defensor.

En el trepidante punto intermedio que conectaba a ambos como a tantos otros entrantes y salientes estudiantes, fortuitamente, Leo iría a chocar contra Kefka en su agitada andadura, rogando llegar hasta la aula antes de ser cerrada por el profesor. Todo dándole vueltas cuando su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás, cayendo sentado rodeado por los componentes de su estudio, libros y cuadernos esparcidos a su alrededor salidos de su bolsa medio abierta. Habiendo recibido menor impacto, habiendo conseguido mayor estabilidad, Kefka observó todavía en pie al otro que parecía necesitar algo de ayuda con la recogida de sus cosas. Superado el mareo, frotándose la dolorida zona posterior de la espalda, Leo gimió cerrando por un instante sus dos ojos e intentó ponerse en pie. Percatándose a mitad del desarrollo de la acción, el chico resopló mirando a ambos lados, teniendo que gastar más tiempo en la recogida de los objetos caídos cogiéndolos uno a uno con una mano mientras la otra se encargaba de sujetar la mochila en la que ir depositándolos.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho... -Enseguida se disculpó Leo, levantando la vista al igual que su arqueada columna volvía a enderezarse, sin encontrar más material que recopilar. Sus ojos desorbitándose al encontrarse con los celestes de Kefka. Su voz perdida a consecuencia de la sorpresa.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. ¿Hm? -Fue advertido Leo, Kefka entregándole lo que faltaba. Apenas dos cuadernillos de fino papel y cubierta de endeble pasta.

El más joven de los dos soldados asintió varias veces y agradecido se despidió, guardando el material antes de echarse la bolsa encima nuevamente, la asa de tela envolviendo su cuerpo. Palazzo se quedó un rato sin moverse de su posición, meramente habiéndose girado parcialmente, claros ojos siguiendo al cadete continuar lo que le quedaba de camino. Una distancia ya no muy larga.

Incapaz de contenerse, bien rodeado de sus buenos amigos y obligándoles a jurar secretismo, el propio Leo sería quien compartiría la experiencia, habiendo guardado el recuerdo como un tesoro, manifestándose exclusivamente en un espacio libre de las tantas hojas que rellenar de pensamientos y vivencias en un cuaderno de naturaleza privada, varias noches antes de que el tiempo pudiese distorsionarlo.

-¿En serio? -El único del grupo en llevar gafas exclamó, incrédulo. -¿En vez de darte un empujón te ayudó? - Por experiencia, no resultando fácil de creer tanta gentileza.

Leo asintió, la afirmación en acompañar el movimiento invariable.

-¡Genial! -Gritó otro de piel bronceada. -Parece que le caes bien. -Causando que el aún callado del grupo, de recia complexión se animase a hablar, impulsado por una realización.

-Leo, si sois amigos, cosa que tienes que demando saber, ¡tienes que preguntarle si es o no hijo de Gestahl! -

Dejando a todos riendo a carcajadas mientras Leo trataba de quitarle la errónea presunción fallando. Este amigo en particular, doblemente cabezota que él lo que concluía en más de una rendición pero no parecía una mala jugada para romper el hielo con el soldado Palazzo, de darse otra oportunidad...

Por el contrario, Kefka era ajeno, su mente ocupada en absorber y asimilar toda información en aportaciones extras que Cid proponía concerniente al ámbito en el que su investigación se movería, redactando en los cuadernos a usar en sus clases un sin fin de impresiones a medida que leía y leía con la esperanza de ser compartidas con el apasionado científico, guiándole gustoso por el mismo camino que él hubiese realizado careciendo de compañeros o mentores. Acarreando un aumento de retrasos a la hora de la comida en la zona común. De cierta manera, arruinando las tentativas de Leo, habiendo escogido ese momento y lugar como más acertados, trascurridos días y días de incansable observación desde su sitio, atreviéndose a pensar en cambiar de asiento, habiendo salido bien parado de su ya lejano choque en el pasillo.

Así que, tras disculparse Leo se levantó con su bandeja al instante de interceptar cual canino bien entrenado la llegada del soldado Palazzo, conteniendo el nerviosismo fijándose en el punto en que sus pies le llevaban. Los latidos de su corazón batiendo increíblemente audibles en el preciso instante en la parada tuvo lugar frente a él que apenas levantó la mirada del diario prestado, llevando al joven Leo a carraspear como anuncio de su presencia. Pudoroso, entonces tragando más saliva de la que realmente necesitaba, Leo abrió la boca para hablarle.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? -

Su voz más alta de lo pretendido, probablemente atrayendo más atención de la que deseaba pero ante la indiferencia del otro, el moreno se sentó igualmente frente a Kefka. Al poco, éste pareció salir de su profundo estado, comparable a un trance y tras inspirar elevando su cabeza, Kefka cerró el objeto que había descansado en mitad de la ancha superficie y lo depositó de vuelta en la bolsa que colgaba a un lado de su silla. En quietud, mientras consumía su comida, el joven Cristophe no perdía detalle de cada acción que Kefka realizaba, ahora moviendo su apartada bandeja al centro. Parte de la comida que estaba en cada plato medio enfriada Leo pensó antes de encontrarse con la mirada azul de Kefka.

-¡Vaya, vaya! El chico del pasillo... ¿Me equivoco? -Dijo causando que Leo casi se atragantase.

-Así es, Leo Cristophe. -Movió la cabeza para afirmar tras lograr sobrevivir al atragantamiento con ayuda de un buen sorbo de agua.

-Y... ¿Se puede saber qué te trae hasta aquí? -Habiendo escuchado al otro, fue que sin miramientos lanzó la pregunta que lanzaba a todos los que intentaban ocupar un lugar cercano. Leo pestañeó aunque haciendo memoria, reteniendo alguna que otra habladuría sobre Kefka, era de esperar.

-Pensé que podríamos ser amigos... -Leo podría haber expuesto cualquier tontería, desagradables mentiras, en cambio optó por la verdad y esperó una reacción, mirándole sin levantar la cabeza. El brote de risa del rubio no estando en las reacciones que anticipar.

-Está bien, quédate si quieres. -Kefka concedió. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si fuese el dueño de esa mesa ni los asientos alrededor. -Pero no me molestes. -

El chico asintió feliz y prosiguió con su comida pero contradiciendo toda suposición o deseo del soldado rubio la cosa no quedaría ahí sino que acabaría por crearse una pauta. A veces el chico encontrándose sentado frente a una silla vacía, llevándole a regresar a la parte ocupada por los amigos disimulando una expresión entristecida hasta recuperar el animo con la ayuda de éstos. Las otras manteniendo el silencio, simplemente mirando al otro cargando una cuchara de liquido o troceando los alimentos sólidos que llevarse a la boca, deseoso de conversar pero mordiéndose la lengua a fin de no molestar. Kefka dándole la impresión de ser un tipo altamente estudioso, cuadernillos y libros rodeando su bandeja, apilados en vez de desplegados a lo loco. Esos libros de gran valor para él Leo se figuraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Como era natural, cuantos más días pasaban, varias personas se fueron percatando de la constancia del soldado Cristophe en compartir la mesa con el otro y en lo implicaba. Originariamente entre los soldados de los niveles bajos, frecuentando la zona hasta oídos de superiores, oficiales encargados en la formación de los mencionados.

Kefka no solía darle importancia, como ante tantas otras distracciones banales, parecía demasiado sumido en sus propios intereses para alterarse. El joven Cristophe sentía todo lo contrario, extremadamente sensitivo a las opiniones y percepciones de su persona por otros. Su propia inseguridad amplificando la sensación de ser juzgado.

-Vaya, parece que esto está causando mucho revuelo... -Dijo mirando atrás por última vez, más para él que para cualquier posible oyente, tras colocar el rectángulo de metal que era su bandeja y haberse acomodado en el asiento. Codos apoyados sobre la madera, preparándose para coger los cubiertos.

-¿Mmm? -Kefka cuestionó, produciendo un simple sonido con sus delgados labios. Una dorada ceja levantándose, fijando su mirada en el poseedor de piel mucho más oscura que la propia.

Sintiéndose acelerado, tal y como si se tratase de la arrolladora mirada de un superior, Leo torpemente respondió:

-Nada... -Y pensó en algo más elaborado que eso al ver como los brazos de Kefka se cruzaban. -Bueno... Sí, pensaba en lo famoso que eres por la academia y bueno, oí un rumor que me gustaría confirmar... -Respirando profundamente esperó la replica del otro que arrugó sutilmente la frente. Se decían tantas estupideces de él que ya había perdido la noción.

-Adelante Cristophe, pregunta. Seguro que es una chorrada como todos. -Y Palazzo puso los ojos en blanco tras decir la última frase, casi logrando que la ansiedad de Leo disminuyese que le daba la razón descendiendo la cabeza.

-Está bien, allá va. Me han dicho que estás emparentado con el Emperado Gestahl, pero yo no lo creo. ¿Estoy equivocado? -

Pero bastó la vinculación con Gestahl para que las angelicales facciones de Kefka se endureciesen acompañadas de un silencio que acobardó a Leo nuevamente. Tragando pesadamente saliva, el chico repitió moviendo negando con sus manos varias veces:

-¡Pero yo no lo creo! ¡En absoluto! -

-Por supuesto que se equivocan, qué estupidez más grande. -Finalmente habló, a sus palabras le siguió una de esas risas forzadas. Tomando su vaso de agua, bebió con los ojos cerrados y tras dejarlo en su espacio de la bandeja agregó. -Afortunadamente para ti, posees el ambas partes de cerebro. -De ser del otro modo, el rubio le hubiese expulsado de su rincón.

Y como cada día, finalizada la comida, cada uno retomaba sus deberes los cuales les alejaban hasta la próxima comida. Leo con sus clases y entrenamientos mientras Kefka avanzaba junto a Cid en sus investigaciones, metido de lleno en examenes y análisis de partes de animales aún capaces de manipular algún tipo de magia, rellenando cuadernos enteros de notas, los mismos que el otro chico veía y creía ser material didáctico, ya en los laboratorios subterráneos lo que al cabo de varias horas demandaba descansos en los que llenar los pulmones de aire fresco.

Desde el balcón, en la planta más alta de todo el edificio, sintiendo finas ondas ser removidas por suaves ráfagas de aire yendo y viniendo sin una clara dirección, el muchacho disfrutaba de la soledad del extenso rincón con ambos codos apoyados sobre la fría piedra, su solidez manteniéndolo consciente de su posición con la espalda igualmente apoyada aún habiendo estirado su cuello hacia atrás dejando toda su cabeza libre de apoyo, a merced del aire mas sus cerrados ojos se abrieron al poco de oír los pasos de un individuo adentrándose en la misma zona. De mala gana tuvo que bajar la cabeza, despacio para no marearse, una cara familiar aunque lejana le observaba. Su gesto difuso a causa de la distancia. El color verde de su atuendo indicando su posición.

-Kefka. -

Pero bastaba oír la voz del oficial para estar seguro de su nombre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Palazzo, ladeando un poco la cabeza a un lado antes de pronunciar el nombre del otro.

-John. -Pero no se quedó ahí, adelantándose al general, percibiendo intenciones ocultas. -¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

El hombre rio, suave y tranquilamente deteniéndose casi a unos pasos más allá del centro y su respuesta, elevando su voz fue otra pregunta:

-¿Acaso dos buenos amigos no pueden charlar un rato? -Su tono adquirió simplicidad, denotando inocencia. Su destreza en el engaño habiéndose afianzado a través de años y años de practica aunque en ocasiones sus palabras mostraban intenciones reales. -He oído que el solitario Palazzo ha hecho un amigo... -

Kefka se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué podía decir si el chico se había empeñado en cometer ese error?

-El joven Leo Cristophe, nada más y nada menos. -Ante el silencio del soldado de doradas ondas, el general continuó, picándole probablemente. -Una amistad que podría ser muy relevante en el futuro o no, según tú elección. -

-Ya se verá. -Replicó Kefka, no queriendo darle más valor y respiró hondo. Leo todavía tenía mucho que demostrar.


End file.
